


Rin's Adoption by a King

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Rin thought her parents, especially her father, were in the wrong here, but a day crying about it never meant she wanted to leave for good!
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Rin's Adoption by a King

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin didn’t care right now that she is disappointing her father.

The man had been distant lately, Rin could understand that when he pointed out he was pushing her to succeed him in the family as the one to inherit the family magic. She was even going to be scheduled to take in the Crest of the Family. The Tohsaka Crest that her family had been working hard at ever since the first generation learned under Zelretch. When the family was a large one that consisted of a main family and a few branch families as well as the those that were sworn into her family’s service to keep the land patrolled.

Rin _knew_ her family history.

Knew how important the ability to use magecraft turned the tide against the monsters and petty lords that tried to take the land that is now called Fuyuki just because they could from her ancestors. They may have had spiritualists and priests on their side to take care of the yokai, ayakashi, and spirits. It was the entire reason that they brought in the priests into their land after all. The entire reason they allowed for them to set up a place on a ley line after they knew what it was. Even allowing them to marry into the family or into the church with the branch houses to _keep_ them interested in keeping the land safe and instead of just holing up in their holy temple.

It was one of the major reasons that the Tohsaka family even converted to Christianity and allowed that church into their territory as well. The Dead Apostles didn’t stop with Zelretch. Not that the others were as friendly as humanity as he was prone to be. He had to be to teach humanity even a little bit. As Rin is fully aware as a mage and Dead Apostle that he had no need to teach her family all of his abilities and techniques in jewel magecraft. Didn’t even need to teach her family at all for all they did have circuits that allowed them _to_ use magecraft. Their family’s teacher even made sure to keep in some sort of contact before the mage association got involved so that the patents that the family made were a done deal to keep receiving some monetary reward.

Her family is the second owner of the city for a reason. They owned the land and the country paid them a stipend to use it and build as they desired. She knew that. She also knew that all of that money and the investments her family made were the reasons they could still manage to teach magecraft to the heir of the family. Her at this time like her father before her.

But….

None of that mattered right now.

Her father told her it was for the good of the family. Told her it was all for the best as it would make the future one that was great for the Tohsaka family. For herself and her eventual heirs.

Rin disagreed. She didn’t care that her father wanted to fight for some stupid cup. They had more than enough of them in the kitchen. They could even afford to go out and buy more if that was what he was after.

“It’s not fair. Sakura is _my_ sister!” Rin shouted as she huddled into herself more in the garden. Her eyes acting like a faucet left on. She couldn’t stop them no mattr how she tried. Her father had announced that morning that in less than a week her baby sister, who was her constant companion in almost everything but school, was going to be sent away to another family. Not even because of marriage. Something Rin was vaguely aware had to happen when they were both older to continue the family lines. No, her sister was going to be given to the only other family of mages in Fuyuki that settled down ever since some pact long ago for that stupid cup her dad was after. If her sister was traded for the cup then it would actually make more sense, what with how much he went on about needing to fight for it. Negotiating for another object just as important made sense for all that Rin despaired thinking of her sister worth some stupid cup.

…and she would be made to _forget_ about Rin.

“It’s ****_not_**** fair!” Rin wailed once more into her arms. She was not even allowed to see her after Sakura was given to the Matou. Something that would have been a consolation for not being allowed to hear about that family’s magecraft. A barrier in place between them where there were none before.

But it would have been _something_!!

Rin felt that her father and even her mother – who outright _agreed_ with tossing out her sister! – deserved to miss her for the rest of the day. Tomorrow too as she would play with Sakura for as long as she had left with her. The entire week was all hers if she could get away with it. It’s not like there was anything, or anyone, that could get through the family wards.

It was definitely at least near dinner time when Rin decided it was a sound idea to go back inside for food. No one came after her anyway. They must have decided it wasn’t worth it when she was being so childish. Rin took three steps forward to her home before the ground collapsed beneath her and all she could feel, all she could taste, was the color blue!

She was falling!

Her own magic wasn’t letting itself activate as she tried to hold onto a spell to fight back. To do something instead of accept the helplessness and swooping in her stomach as panic took over. She was the heir to the Tohsaka! She would not let anyone deter her from protecting herself and her city like her ancestors before her!

.

* * *

.

Gilgamesh was utterly bored with the idea he had to meet for an official business at Ishtar’s temple. The festival coming up dedicated to Ishtar meant that there was no getting out of it. Not if he wanted to offend the goddess of fertility during the time that the people prayed for a good harvest and for their own children to both be born and survive.

He may not be a father, as none of those women he could call wives were able to get pregnant with his own children. His mother and Ishtar were in agreement in the knowledge that he could have his own heirs. Just those political pieces were failing their jobs. Not that Gil cared. It meant they would be gifted to another after it was shown they did nothing else but take space in his bed and his palace. Not one of them was Queen material anyway.

“Aaaaahhhhhh!”

Gilgamesh looked up to the temple where the cry was heard.

“Aaaaahhhhhh!”

And coming toward him louder still. A small body abruptly tumbled down the steps. Faster and faster that Gilgamesh would not be surprised if no one else’s eyes could tell it was the body of a child. Within the few seconds he noticed, his body was already moving to cradle her in his arms. Children were a treasure. This fall could have killed this one!

“Child. Tell me what fool a parent allowed their daughter,” Gil was very sure at looking at the girl child in clothes that were not from his city that they were immigrants or passing foreign merchants that did not watch her properly. “Tell me why they would let you be in a position to be killed by such a fall when their child is still so fragile.” The fools would pay for their negligence. This type of carelessness was one that no parent in Uruk would settle for, for all they were sure their children would be learning trades and letters for when they chose their own craft as adults and support Uruk to the fullest.

“@1drWQ$.” The girl child tried to tell him something. Foreigners it was. Not that the pale skin and shape of her eyes didn’t give that away. Nor the fact that her eyes were a completely vibrant color of the crops meeting the sky.

“Priest! Tell me where her parents are!” Gilgamesh would get nothing form her, but he would from one of his people in the temple. It was helpful that the man was walking out of the temple at this moment.

“My king… that is Ishtar’s latest vessel.” The priest was practically looking like it was blasphemous for Gilgamesh to touch her.

…..and it was even more blasphemous to Gilgamesh to hear that out of the mouth of a priest.

“Fool!” Gilgamesh would never let a child be used like _that_. “The goddess may take another! An adult woman that decided to dedicate herself to the temple. Not thieving a child for such a thing when she can’t even say no.” Gilgamesh didn’t even care anymore. He would have someone come to him, or an advisor sent to the temple later. This was a crime he had to judge. And at the very least it meant a large drop in offerings to the goddess for a while. Patron or not, this was vile. The soldiers following him looked up as he stopped in front of them with a child clinging to them. More likely happy to get away from whatever they were attempting to do with her. “Arrest them down to the very last member. I will judge them all for this at once.”

“Yes, my king!”

Good, he could trust them in this.

“How would you like to become my ward? The fools want me to have a child, you would suit the position well. An older sister to my heir.” Gilgamesh was grinning, ‘A Siduri to the child after him.’ She looked at him and let her head rest on his chest. Truly it counted as acceptance.


End file.
